legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Legobrickelijah
Legobrickelijah is an Artisan who joined the LEGO Message Boards on February 21st, 2011. He has 1,870+ posts, and 0 studs. His first topic ever was called "Nex Fan Club" which became an active topic until users lost interest in it. After that he made a topic called "Mater Fan Club" which quickly became very popular and is still semi-used even today. When he joined he started by posting around 1 post every few weeks with an exception every once and a while, He read the post all the time but never liked putting his opinions. But by the end of July 2012 he "rediscovered" posting on the LEGO Message Boards and began to post again. He started posting a lot in the Message Boards Help and Suggestions forum and began to work from there, and began moving to more and more topics. By the end of JuniorBuilder he started becoming a well-known and a popular user. He is known for his protest on ignoring newbies. He sometimes finds links to old LEGO websites. He is very good friends with wertys761, Dwarfminefan580, fishfam4, my_legonetwork, nighthawk2211, pingubonscott, and skulduggery77. He says his goal is to reach Legend, but bigger than that he wants to make it so all low ranks on the Message Boards are treated as regular users and are not picked on. He was thinking about retiring as he said in his topic "I AM ON THE VERGE OF RETIREMENT!!!!!!!!!!!" But He did not because of a promise he made to skulduggery77 "We are all equal, no matter the rank." -brick He is also a member of "The Final Guard". His current signature is -brick Though he recently added " ♏ℯμ♭ℯґ Ѻƒ †ℌε ℱїᾔαℓ ℊυ***ґⅾ " Fun Facts *Legobrickelijah became fed up with users being mean to wertys after his prank, and wrote a long speech on it, causing users to be sorry for the things they had said. *He started a topic called "Make a Profile About Yourself" similar to the topic "Tell a Little About Yourself"; however, this topic became well-known for having a long quote chain with the moderator wildbunchz. *He is not a huge fan of his username, which once caused him to make a second account around early July 2012 called "brickers00". However, he missed his old username so much that he got it back and deleted the other. He now goes by "Brick" or "LBE". *He is known for his love of "dogs, computers and soccer", the and emoticons, his iPod, his Nintendo DS, and his LEGO video games. *He claims to be a very strong Christian: *legobrickelijah is a "Pure southerner" and has a sense of humor. *He is a HUGE fan of Skittles, as much as wertys is of waffles. *He was awarded the first ever "Dwarfy's Quality Post of the Day" award for his speech to stop teasing wertys, and also received wertys761's second Grand Waffle award. *He is a homeschooler in the 7th grade. *He hinted that he may retire from the wiki/LMBs *His Favorite Expression in "What the skittle!?" Category:2011 Category:0 studs Category:Users Category:Wiki Members Category:Artisan